


Triss Merigold- The Bestiary

by Tragula



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Beast - Freeform, Crampie, Other, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragula/pseuds/Tragula
Summary: Triss Merigold finds Geralts Beastiary book and gets some fun ideas.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Monster, Triss Merigold/Roach





	Triss Merigold- The Bestiary

**Author's Note:**

> First story so it won't be that good or well paced. If you's have any requests for a beast or thing you want to see a chapter on just comment and I'll try to make it work.

Triss will woke up the next day from her amazing night with Geralt, who was currently pursuing a contract on a leshen. Triss pulled the sheets of her warm sticky body "Damm I need a bath" she walk over towards a giant wooden bath full of water and witch a flick of her wrist she started to warm it up. Before getting into the bath Triss walked over towards her mirror to admire her beautiful body. She had her famous fiery red hair lose and over her shoulder, her breasts where a good size (which never got complaints) with a perfect hourglass figure that complemented her fractures perfectly. Her pussy was tight and looked amazing but was outshines by a bush of red pubic hair that Geralt seemed to adore. For that reason she would never get rid of them.

On her way back to the bath Triss noticed that Geralt had left his bestiary lying on a draw she moved over towards it to have a quick look through. She loved looking to see what sort of creatures lived in her massive world. Triss flicked through the book and landed on a page that was dedicated towards a drawing and information on a Chort. She notice that the drawing contained a massive object between the Chorts legs, she quickly skipped to the next page which contained the reproductive information on the creature. There she could see the Chorts massive cock, which made her feel a tingle between her legs she also noticed that it was covered in load of bumps which the book described as immense pelsure for the female Chorts. Reading this she began to think what it would feel like if she was to take its massive member inside her but before she could fantasie some more she heard Roach neighing loudly outside.

Outside she saw that Roach had broken out of stable and into the stable where she keeps her horse, which was female. She noticed that Roach had a slightly erect cock and put two and two together, Roach had broken out his stable to mate with her horse. Triss tried to lead Roach back but every attempt lead to Roach just breaking out again. She knew that there would be only one option to calm him down and that would be to wank him off. She was still completely nude and outside the summer home of corvo Blanca, so she took him back to his stable and grabbed hold of his massive cock.  
At first she hated the feel of his massive, warm leathery cock but she knew this was the only way to calm him down. Since his cock was bigger than her arm she required both her hands in order for Roach to feel a thing and it took her a lot of effort. As she kept wanking him off his cock became bigger and bigger. She remembered back to the bookpage about the Chort and their massive cocks and how it would feel to take one. Looking at the horses cock she thought that it wasn't as big as the Chort but would be a great starting point, however she quickly took hold of her self "God damm it Triss don't resort to that sort of filth". Triss had been on for 20 minutes wanking her beloveds horse and was starting to feel her arms fail her, but without any warning Roach let of a load and luckily for Triss none of it hit her, happy with the job she had done and believing that he had calmed down she stood up and head for the stable exit. However upon turning for the exit Roach knocked Triss to the ground on her hands and knees, "What the hell do you think you are doing Roach!?".

Suddenly he buried his snout into her crotch, Triss could feel the warm breath flow across her pussy and ass which slightly aroused her. "Roach you better stop now before I use a spell!". However Roach didnt listen and started to use his tonge to wet her pussy. Triss jumped at the shocked of what felt like sandpaper gently moving her labia. She couldn't lie she thought it felt really good and she was staring to get really turned on. Within seconds Triss' mood changed to not wanting anything to wanting more. "Keep going Roach it's only fair you lick me out after what I did for you". Triss was loving that her pussy was being licked good so much that she began to moan. After a few more minutes Triss noticed that Roach had grown again and not being to control herself she decided that she wanted to take his cock in her tiny anus. She sucked her finger to get it nice and wet then shoved it into her anus, Triss only every did anal once and it hurt like hell but the mood she was in was just begging for her ass to be taken, maybe it was the fact that a horse was a whole different and kinky senorio in her head. After she made sure her anus was wet she became to guide the massive cock into it.

To her surprise and pain his massive cock went in first try. She was lying on the floor with about 5 inches of cock in her tiny asshole. She didn't think that she would be able to take anymore in and the extreme pain was really making her think of stoping but before she could react Roach shoved his member further into her ass stretching her hole to an unbelievable size. Pain slowly becoming pleasure Triss wanted more "Come on fuck me you dumb horse". Roach was smacking his balls of Triss' ass with ever thrust, his cock slowly het the no deeper until Triss could feel it in her womb. The massive cock left a viable mark on the outside of her belly as it could be seen going deeper and deeper. Suddenly Triss felt the cock twitch and shoot out walm sticky liquid into her ass, her belly expanded to a massive degree with tiny bits of cum getting out of her ass. Triss removed the cock from ass for a volcano of cum to flow out and cover her body. Her tiny asshole wasn't small no more but wasn't heavily damaged from the beaten it had taken from Roach. "Well Roach I think it's time for my bath".  
  



End file.
